


Exploitable Vulnerability

by rillrill



Series: Best of Enemies [5]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's getting better at being in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploitable Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt fill I kept losing because of my own incompetent tagging, so I'm putting it on AO3 for posterity. Thaaaaat's all.

“You’re doing okay, I guess.”

Richard can’t hold back a smirk as Gavin’s eyes flash with irritation. Their familiar venom isn’t quite as potent, though, not an hour and a half into something that could – if Richard plays his cards right – last all day.

“I’m doing better than ‘all right,’” Gavin says tautly, where he’s kneeling on the bed. Richard sighs, goes for the sex drawer. There’s a new glass dildo in there, one he knows Gavin probably bought just for him, expensive and beautifully built with a thick, ridged shaft and wide head – but he’s not really feeling that, not right now, not for himself. He tosses it at the bed, watches as Gavin cocks a brow at it.

“I know you want me to fuck you,” Richard says, keeping his voice loose and casual, shrugging a little as Gavin’s jaw tightens. “But the thing is, I dunno if you’ve earned it yet. And I still really want you to fuck me more. So…” He waves his hand loosely in the direction of the toy. “Go ahead.”

He watches Gavin bite the inside of his cheek, eyes glancing off all points of Richard’s appearance where he’s standing by the bed. Gavin’s face is a little flushed, but he doesn’t bother fighting back. Richard folds his arms, trying desperately to stay cool and in control, and sure enough – a moment later, Gavin sighs and sits up further on his knees, reaches for the toy, slicks it up with a couple pumps of lube and lines it up at his own entrance, where Richard had opened him up earlier –

Richard bites down on his own lower lip as he watches Gavin sink onto the glass cock, watches the way his smug, awful face changes from cool and controlled to something _just_ shy of that. His cheeks are a brighter pink now, and Richard holds back a sharp gasp of his own as Gavin screws up his face, making a breathy little noise as he bottoms out on it –

“Oh my God,” Richard says flatly as Gavin starts to move. Up and down, holding the dildo steady behind him, and Richard can practically feel every bump and ridge on the shaft himself. He _watches_ , head spinning a little, because he wonders if this is what he looks like when Gavin fucks him – although it can’t be, because Gavin looks so _good_ , the flush spreading from his face down to his chest now. He looks good and in control, but _not_ , all at the same time, and Richard fists his own dick, pumps it a few times, trying to hold back –

“Stop.” He says it sharply, and Gavin obeys, fuck, _Gavin Belson obeys him_ , stops dead in place and waits for more instruction. Richard chews his bottom lip before he adds, “Don’t come. Um, get on – get on all fours.” And Gavin obeys, immediately, still holding the toy in place with one hand until Richard steps forward and takes it from him. It’s heavy in his hand, bigger than either of them, the girth wide enough that his thumb and middle finger barely touch around the circumference, and as he thrusts it a few inches deeper into Gavin, the noise it prompts – _fucking fantastic_.

“I bet you wish this was my cock, huh,” Richard adds, pulling it out a bit before driving it back home, and Gavin fucking _keens_. “But it’s not. I don’t think you deserve my cock, _Gavin_.” He watches the muscles in Gavin’s back move, trying to stay still. Watches him flex around the glass toy, watches his thighs twitch with what looks like supreme effort. He reaches back to the bedside table, slicks up his hand with a couple pumps of lube before he reaches for Gavin’s cock.

It pulses in his hand even as he grabs it, hot and hard, and Richard gives it a firm squeeze before stroking it a couple times. Just enough of a tease to make Gavin groan again, twisting his head around to stare dull daggers in his direction. Richard smirks, and takes his hand away, running his lube-slicked index finger around Gavin’s entrance, where it’s already stretched wide. He thinks. He considers, wondering –

“You’re so greedy,” Richard’s mouth says, practically on autopilot now. It’s like he’s running on an OS that is entirely not his own, but at the same time – he wants to see where this goes. He wonders if this is how Gavin feels all the time, powerful with just a hint of hedonistic want. He traces the perimeter of the dildo where it meets Gavin’s entrance, his touch light and teasing, noticing how Gavin arches into it. He presses down. Just to see if he can.

“Greedy,” he repeats, and Gavin’s no longer looking at him, his face pressed to the bed but his ass still thrust high in the air, body perfectly still, yoga-calm and tense at the same time. _Mindful relaxation_ echoes in Richard’s brain, the stupid tagline Gavin repeats every time he tries to make them meditate together. He presses down a little more firmly, and his teeth are buried in his lower lip as he watches, feels Gavin open up to him, let him press inside, the pressure tight and incredible with his finger trapped between the toy and his rim. “Fuck. Gavin. God, I wish you could see yourself. I wish everyone could see you. I wish I could send a fucking picture of you like this to Coderag,” and here he moves his finger, just a fraction of an inch, just for emphasis, and he feels Gavin suddenly seize and tighten and then relax again around him, and they both let out a little gasp in tandem. 

“Don’t you dare come,” Richard stutters as he moves his hand with the dildo, middle finger teasing Gavin’s entrance next to his first, “I’ll tell fucking everyone if you do, how you had no self-control and came stuffed full of a toy and my fingers,” and Gavin’s biting down on his forearm as Richard works his middle finger into him. He can see it, can watch his balls tightening with the additional pressure, watches his hole working with the effort to stay open around him, and Richard thinks a cock ring might have been a better idea to start – he could’ve kept him like this much longer, it would’ve been mean and terrible and absolute wicked fun, but that’s a lesson learned for next time. Gavin’s clenching and trembling around his fingers and the toy, and it’s fucking incredible to watch, his entire body flexing with incredible effort.

“I’ll tell _everyone_ ,” Richard says again, and he reaches down to take Gavin’s cock in his other hand, palming the whole thing, rock-hard and pulsing in his hand, the tip dripping with pre-come. “I’ll tell everyone in the Valley that you couldn’t even last long enough to fuck me, that I made you come just like this–” and here he smirks, nasty and entirely to himself, and strokes Gavin two more times, brushing his thumb over the wet slit. “Just like this,” he repeats, and with great concentration, he strokes Gavin three more times, quick and efficient, as he brushes the very tip of his ring finger against his entrance, and Gavin comes with a violent shout, clenching so hard around Richard that he feels it all the way up his hand. Richard works him through it, strokes him off until he’s twitching and bucking away, slides his fingers out and then the dildo after them –

Gavin settles onto his back, chest heaving, bright red down to his abdomen, and Richard is hot everywhere, his own cock aching with want as he clambers onto the bed atop him, thrusting his hot cock along Gavin’s abdomen. “I told you not to come,” he says, jerking his head to the right, his irritation genuine despite himself. What he just did to Gavin has overtaken all of his senses, dulled everything happening in his brain to turn up the volume on his desire. He can’t shake the irrational, irresistible yearning to be stretched, filled, to be fucked properly. He wipes what’s left of Gavin’s come on the sheets before he folds his arms. “I wanted you to fuck me, Gavin. Now what?”

With another heaving breath, Gavin rolls his eyes. “Fuck you,” he mutters.

“Yeah, but the thing is, now you can’t,” Richard says patiently. “So what are you gonna do to fill me up? Gonna get hard again, old man? Doubt it. What kind of miracle do you want me to think you’re capable of?”

Gavin clenches his jaw, and Richard holds back a nervous choke of laughter. “Give me five minutes,” Gavin says, “and I swear to God I will shove my hand so far up your ass that you’re gonna fucking choke on it –”

Richard captures his lips in a rough kiss, swallowing what’s left of the sentence, and as Gavin bites down hard on his sore lower lip, he shudders into it.


End file.
